


Quite The Busy Little Bee

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mary weren't the only ones who could play games after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point in the future. Spoilers for 3x03.

It was well into the morning when she woke up in an unfamiliar place, only to find the other half of the bed cold and empty. Her one-night stand hadn’t even bothered to leave a note, but she couldn’t say she was particularly disappointed.

They’d had a good time, that was true; but she wasn’t really into married men, they caused too much of a commotion in the long run. Stifling a yawn she tiptoed to the bathroom, ran the shower as hot as she could stand it.

Later on, as she stared at her own reflection in the clouded mirror, she found herself musing on her life as it was now. She was thirty-two, had no close friends, and was still blatantly single.

Both her supposed best friend and her last pathetic excuse for a boyfriend had just been using her all along, and while she endeavoured not to dwell on the thought that didn’t stop it from hurting a bit.

Mary Watson had fooled her completely. Beneath her sensible and cheerful façade there was a cold and calculating mind, one that even the world’s greatest detective hadn’t been able to see through.

Speaking of which, she wondered what Sherlock Holmes was up to now. They’d been together – so to speak – for just a few weeks, but that had been enough for her to understand what kind of man he was.

A man who was ready go all the way to hell and back in order to protect the one person he truly cared about. Why he was content with John Watson spending the rest of his life with a dangerous woman like Mary, Janine would probably never understand.

Was it possible for Sherlock to harbour romantic feelings for his former flatmate? And if so, why on earth had he always refrained from acting on them?

Many a time during their farce of a relationship she’d found herself wondering about the man’s sexuality; her educated guess was that he was either asexual or bisexual, though she didn’t really have much to go by.

A sparkle of amusement stirred inside her chest. Sherlock’s love life – or lack thereof – was something that might be fun to poke her nose into, especially since she had nothing better to occupy her mind at this moment in time.

It’d be out of revenge and friendly concern at the same time. She was still inordinately fond of the man, it was quite endearing how clueless he was when it came to such things as sentiments and emotions.

A mischievous smile lit up her features as she slipped into her stilettoes and walked out of the hotel room. Sherlock and Mary weren’t the only ones who could play games after all.


	2. Chapter 2

She paused before ringing the bell, taking the time to summon a fake smile to her face.

Mary didn’t even blink when she opened the door and was unexpectedly faced with her former friend, simply invited her in without showing any remorse whatsoever.

“You look good for a woman that has recently given birth,” Janine observed with a considerable lack of interest, and her remark was met with a noncommittal shrug.

“Any particular reason why you wanted to see me?” Mary asked, her tone completely devoid of emotion.

“Oh, but we’re _friends_ , aren’t we? There hasn’t to be a reason.”

“Janine.”

She sank into the armchair, gracefully crossed her legs. “I may be planning to seduce your husband. That would be the perfect way to exact my revenge, both on you and Sherlock at the same time.”

“You can try,” Mary corrected lightly. “It’s only fair to warn you that it would be just a waste of your time.”

“You’re always so sure of yourself. Has it never occurred to you that I’m younger – and definitely sexier – than you are?”

A sympathetic smile tugged at Mary’s lips. “You may be pretty, but John isn’t that kind of man.”

“Any man is that kind of man, given the right opportunity.”

“That wouldn’t be you anyway. You’re not as nearly as dangerous as he likes his women to be; or his men, for that matter.”

“Oh. So he _is_ gay after all.”

“He always claims he’s not. I’d stick to that, if I were you.”

“What if Sherlock eventually decides to sweep him off his feet?”

Mary shrugged again. “I wouldn’t mind. I love my boys, and I want them happy.”

“You’re certifiably crazy, aren’t you?”

“And your point is?”

Janine laughed, couldn’t help it. “I think I still like you, even after everything that happened.”

“People usually like me. It’s my job to make sure they do.”

“Give my love to John, will you?”

As she stepped out of the flat she decided that Dr Watson was definitely out of the picture. Sherlock might have been attracted to him, but he’d let him get married without making too much of a fuss; he wouldn’t put himself between his best friend and his family now.

The idea of playing matchmaker was still tempting though. All she had to do was pick another suitable candidate, that was all.

 

* * *

 

Her next port of call was Mrs Hudson’s flat. The old lady had always liked her, not to mention the fact that she was rather partial to gossiping; she would make for an excellent font of information about Sherlock’s life, particularly when it came to his acquaintances.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, my dear. I’ve never approved of Sherlock’s manners, but I still think you had a good influence on him.”

Janine placed the teacup back on its saucer, biting back a bitter remark. This lady clearly regarded Sherlock as her surrogate son, upsetting her with the full account of his questionable conduct wouldn’t be of any use.

“Tell me, did he ever bring any of his girlfriends here? Or boyfriends, maybe?”

Mrs Hudson shook her head. “You were the first one, darling. John and I have often wondered if he’d ever had anyone at all.”

“What about John? Did they ever…?”

“You know, that’s what I used to think at first. But with John always claiming that he’s not gay, and Sherlock being married to his work – I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Has he ever shown any interest in women before me?”

“I think there was one once. Not the kind of woman you’d want your son to be involved with, if you get my meaning.”

She wasn’t sure she did, but she nodded all the same. Mrs Hudson sighed and went on.

“To think that he’s always had a decent girl pining for him, and he barely noticed her at all.”

“He can be quite oblivious to other people’s feelings,” she quipped, though it was actually quite an understatement. She doubted that Sherlock would care even if he noticed.

“I know, I know. But Molly Hooper is such a darling, and she was about to marry a decent chap – though he resembled Sherlock a bit too much, I have to concede that.”

Janine offered an understanding nod. “And he never cared for her, did he?”

“I’m not sure about that. I guess he considers her a friend, though he’s very rude with her at times.”

A friend. That was what John Watson and this Molly had in common. It would appear that, unlike most men, friendship might be the key to Sherlock Holmes’ heart.

It was worth a try at the very least. And even if she didn’t succeed, she would still be willing to stand up for another woman that had been cruelly wronged by the clever detective in the funny hat.


	3. Chapter 3

When she first got a glimpse of Molly Hooper, she thought it was a far more hopeless case than she suspected at first. The woman seemed determined to look as unappealing as possible, though it was probably an unconscious effort on her part.

Being clumsy and awkward she desperately wanted to go unnoticed, but that didn’t really work with the sort of clothes she was wearing. If anything, it only made people more painfully aware of her presence.

Janine kept a discreet eye on her for a couple of days, all the while wondering if her plan was just stupid and she’d better give up on it. On the third day, she happened to witness Sherlock hijacking the poor girl – probably for something related to one of his cases – and decided it was the best idea she’d had in years.

Molly Hooper wasn’t as helpless as she’d judged her at first; and Sherlock looked decidedly at ease in her company, pretty much like he was with John. Then there was also the fact that Molly was a pathologist, and therefore the two of them shared at least one common interest – something that couldn’t be said for vast majority of people.

She was starting to anticipate the pleasure of pulling one over on the great detective, something that she’d been looking forward to ever since she’d realized he’d never been interested in her. If her plan proved to be successful, then she might as well consider the option of becoming a consulting matchmaker.

Sherlock Holmes wasn’t the only one who could make up a profession after all.

 

* * *

 

She approached Molly at the café that stood around the corner from St Bart’s. The mousy pathologist very nearly jumped when Janine sat down in front of her, nervousness quite apparent on her features.

“It’s nice to meet you at last,” she said smoothly. “I’m Janine, by the way.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t bite, you know.”

Molly blinked repeatedly. “You’re Sherlock’s – girlfriend, right? I’ve read it on the newspapers.”

“Well, you shouldn’t believe to everything the newspapers say. It’s definitely inaccurate most of times.”

“How may I help you?”

Janine took a good look at the woman sitting before her. It was as clear as day that she had given up on her hopes a long time ago, contenting herself with being Sherlock’s sidekick – and on occasion a friend of sorts.

“Perhaps I should tell you that I’m not his girlfriend anymore –”

“I’m sorry,” Molly interrupted her. “But I don’t think I can help you with that. Now, if you excuse me…”

It was only when the door of the café closed behind the pathologist that Janine finally realized how the other woman has misinterpreted the situation. She wasn’t there to ask for Molly’s help in order to win Sherlock back; quite the opposite, as a matter of fact.

Perhaps she should focus on her own love life instead of meddling with other people’s. Or if she did, she’d better change her approach to it.

In the meanwhile, she ordered a cup of coffee with no sugar in it.

 

* * *

 

Two days later a furious consulting detective barged into her flat.

“I get it that you’re still angry at me,” he growled. “But kindly leave my pathologist out of it.”

Janine bit back a smile, readily grabbing the chance that was being handed to her on a plate.

“I honestly had no idea she was _your_ pathologist, Sherl. I thought she was just another poor girl you dumped after using her at your leisure.”

“Fine. I used you in order to get into Magnussen’s office. He was an horrible man though, and you can’t deny you’re actually relieved now that he’s not a threat to you anymore.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me. I would still have helped if you’d told me the truth, you know.”

Sherlock stared at her as if gauging the truth in her statement. “I admit I considered that option. I couldn’t risk it though, not when there was so much at stake.”

“Always the manipulative bastard, aren’t you? That girl deserves far better than you.”

“Do you think that I don’t know that already?” he snapped, and that was when she knew she’d got exactly what she’d set out for.

“You’re quite the contradiction, Mr Holmes. But I was wrong about you; you’re not a nice man, but you’re probably better than you think you are.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“What would you do for me if I promised to never upset your precious friend again?”

He considered her for a moment. “I might endeavour to find you a partner of your choice.”

“Deal,” she agreed easily, offering him her hand.

The great detective shook it gingerly, a smug look on his face as if he’d actually outsmarted her. Poor Sherlock, if only he knew.

She just hoped that for Molly Hooper it wouldn’t be a case of ‘be careful what you wish for’.


End file.
